Missing: Luke Ross & Emma Ross
by Heamic08
Summary: Luke and Emma go missing. Who kidnapped them? Will they live to see tomorrow?
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie: Missing: Luke Ross and Emma Ross**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Heamic08 **

**AN: Hey everyone! So, I love the Jessie TV show, so I felt like making my on FF about it! Anyway, you should totally read this Jessie story called "Wipe Your Tears Away" By EyeoftheCobra. It's the best Jessie story! Anyway, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie =P**

It was an ordinary day for the Ross kids. Well, as ordinary as it could get.

"Luke! Give me back my phone!" Emma Ross yelled at her younger brother, Luke Ross.

"Psh, heck no! You got so much juicy gossip on here! 'Oh my gosh, Jessica! Derek is sooo cute!' That's gold!" Luke Ross said in his girly voice. Emma glared at Luke and lunged for him, but Jessie stopped them.

"Ok guys, break it up! Luke, give Emma back her cell phone. Emma, give Luke back Kenny the Koala." Jessie told them. They traded their items back.

"Jessie! Can I go to the park?" Luke asked, while putting down Kenny the Koala. Jessie nodded her head.

"As long as Emma can go with you." Jessie said. Luke's mouth fell open.

"What?! Why does she have to go with me?" Luke asked in disgust.

"Because, she has to do a project. Plus, I can't watch after y'all, so you're going to have to watch after yourselves." Jessie said, while turning around and heading back up the stairs. Luke and Emma glared at each other, then walked to the park. They finally got the park. They sat down on a bench and just looked at each other in disgust.

"Listen, I'm sorry for everything I've done." Luke said, while breaking the silence. He looked at Emma and saw her smiling at him.

"Thanks Luke. I'm sorry, too." She said. Luke smiled back at her.

"Umm Emma? Why is that guy staring at us?" Luke asked, while shrinking next to Emma more.

"I don't know, Luke. I just don't know."

**AN: Had to stop there! My mom is making me clean my room, so this is as much as I can do. Anyway, please R&R!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	2. Meeting Eric

**Missing: Luke Ross & Emma Ross**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Happy belated Thanksgiving! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jessie. Just my OC.**

"Luke, let's get going." Emma said, and took Luke's arm and started dragging him to their apartment. They took the shortcut down an alley, and were met with the same man that was staring at them before.

"Well, Luke and Emma Ross, what a surprise." The guy said.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, and got loose of Emma's grip to walk closer to him.

"You'll find out, once you go with me." The guy said. He took a hold of Emma, and tied her hands behind her back. He did the same to Luke.

"I'm not after you, Emma, as much as I'm after Luke." The guy said, and slapped Luke across the face. He put them in the back of the white fan, and closed the door. He took them to this abandoned factory. He brought them in, and tied them to the chair.

"Now, listen, if you want to find out who I am, one of you is going to have to get a beating. I'll choose who will." The man told them. Emma nodded her head.

"We want to know, so we know who we're up against." Emma said, while giving him the evil eye.

"Well, beating first, then telling you after." The man grabbed Luke from his chair, and slapped him across the face. Luke winced in pain. The man hit Luke in the stomach, kicked him in the ribs, and punched him in the face. Luke finally screamed in pain, and coughed up blood.

"That was what I was looking for!" The man exclaimed then laughed." I guess you deserve to know who I am. I'm Connie's father, Eric. Luke broke my girls heart, and I'm going to break him."

"But, that's not fair! Your daughter was stalking him!" Emma exclaimed. Eric slapped Emma across the face.

"Don't you dare say that about my daughter!" Eric exclaimed.

"Don't touch my sister, you filthy monster!" Luke exclaimed. He got a hit in the face by Eric.

"Now, if you're done talking, I'm going to take a nap." Eric said, and left them alone.

"Luke, are you ok?" Emma asked, worried.

"Yea, m'fine." Luke said.

"Ok, sure." Emma said, sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?" Luke asked, scared.

"I don't know, Luke. I just don't know." Emma admitted.

**AN: How was it? Hope it was good! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Hopefully I'll update soon! School, Basketball, and Football are mostly in my schedule right now (And my boyfriend) so, hopefully updates will be more frequently.**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
